Power of two
by Lucy Rell
Summary: The Children of Dovewing have just been born, and the two of them have learned about a prophecy about them: "Storm clouds and Luck will save the clans from darkness and the mighty oak."
1. Alliences

ThunderClan

Leader: Lionstar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Deputy: Dovewing – gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Warriors:

Brairpelt – dark brown she-cat

Blossomfur – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Icecloud- white she-cat

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Ivybranch- white tabby she-cat

Windstorm- brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- black-and-cream tom

Honeypaw- cream she-cat

Mosspaw- white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Willowpaw- brown-and-white she-cat

Dustpaw- brown tom

Queens:

Dovewing- gray she-cat with green eyes

Mother of Windstorm's kits:

Cloudkit (white she-cat with blue eyes)(Cloudstorm), and Cloverkit (brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)(Cloverleaf)

Ferncloud- pale gray(with darker flecks) she-cat

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, deaf in one ear and blind in one eye, hurt in battle.

ShadowClan

Leader: Russetstar- dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Tigerheart- brown-ginger tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Flametail- ginger tom

Warriors:

Ferrettail- cream-and-gray tom

Pinefur- black she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Apprentices:

Orangekit- ginger she-cat

Darkpaw- black tom

Elders:

Twnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy: Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tail

Apprentices:

Oakkit- brown-and-ginger tom

Elders:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Hollowtail- dark brown tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Troutfur- pale gray she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mossypelt- brown-and-white she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushwind- light brown tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tabby tom

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Elders:

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1 Apprenticeship

Chapter 1 Apprenticeship

"Let all cats old enough, gather beneath the high rock," chanted Lionstar. Dovewing stood neatly groomed next to him.

"Today is a great day for ThunderClan. Dovewing's kits are six moons old. They are ready to become apprentices," Lionstar gazed at Dovewing, his deputy and once his apprentice, with a smile he continued, "Your parents have both served as loyal, brave warriors of ThunderClan. May you both follow in their footsteps.

"Cloudkit from this day on you shall be known as Cloudpaw." Lionstar had chosen her mentor in advance, "Cinderheart, you will mentor Cloudpaw." Surprised Cinderheart stepped forward and touched noses with her new and first apprentice. "Cloverkit, until you earn you warrior name you will be known as Cloverpaw." Lionstar smiled and winked at Dovewing.

She did not know why at the moment. Lionstar continued, "I shall mentor Cloverpaw," Lionstar announced and touched noses with his apprentice. Cloverpaw was so excited; she was being mentored by her kin, her mothers mentor, and the leader of ThunderClan!

Cloverpaw also got an odd feeling that Lionstar chose to mentor her for a reason; and he let Cinderheart mentor Cloudpaw for a reason, too. After all, Cinderheart knew she was the reincarnated medicine cat from the old forest, Cinderpelt. Lionstar, Lionblaze at the time, helped Cinderheart feel ok with being different. That was no problem for Lionblaze, because, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and, my mother were different their whole lives. Cinderheart and Lionstar also spend a ton of time together! I wonder why? Am I different? Cloverpaw thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dream

Chapter 2 The Dream

It was a windless night, and clouds floated in the sky, casting shadows over the lake. Cloverpaw rolled around bumping into her sister, Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw rolled away from Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw was in a dark, unfamiliar forest. The trees were dense. It was green-leaf, so their leaves were in full bloom. The canopy of rich, green leaves and tangle of branches kept every bit of light from reaching the forest floor. Every step Cloverpaw took the bracken crunched and echoed under her paws. It was so dark Cloverpaw couldn't even see her own white tabby pelt. Cloverpaw's green eyes were the only thing that gleamed in the dark forest. Then light began to shine, a little way away from Cloverpaw. The young cat darted to the light, only to come face to face with a StarClan warrior. The StarClan warrior was recognizable; he was a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, and green eyes. He spoke with a soft, kind voice, "Storm clouds and Luck save the clans from the darkness and the mighty oak."

"I do not understand." said Cloverpaw very confused. Still speaking in a quiet, peaceful voice he added, "Little One, you will understand soon enough."

Then, the starry warrior was gone. "What?! It was just a dream!" Cloverpaw meowed softly to herself, opening her eyes. She was careful not to wake her denmates. Cloverpaw crept out into camp. _I'll take a walk to get my mind off the dream,_ Cloverpaw thought to herself. Cloverpaw walked out of the camp entrence.

"Why are you up, Cloverpaw?" the voice came from behind. Cloverpaw turned to see Brairpelt gaurding the camp entrance.

"Oh... Um.. I.. I... couldn't sleep," Cloverpw meowed. Cloverpaw speeded away so Brairpelt couldn't ask any more questions. Cloverpaw wasn't ready to talk about her dream yet. Cloverpaw walked through the braken, heading for the lake. The full moon was high in the sky. The bushes rusled next to Cloverpaw. "Who's there?" Cloverpaw quivered. A badger cat apeared out of the bushes. Cloverpaw hissed and shethed her claws.

"My name is Midnight," replied the she-cat. Cloverpaw stopped hissing. She remembered stories of the great journey and about MIdnight.

Then, less hostile Cloverpaw asked," Why are you here, from so far away?"

"I need to talk to Firestar, there is something that conserns him," Midnight said calmly.

"Um... Firestar walks with StarClan now," Cloverpaw felt odd saying this. She continued," Lionstar is our leader, would you like to talk to him?"

" Yes," Midnight nods and follows the apprentice. When Cloverpaw and Midnight got back to camp it was nearly dawn. Cloverpaw led Midnight to Lionstar's den. Lionstar was glad to talk. Cloverpaw went back to her bed for a liitle since her mentor was busy, and got a quick rest for the long, dreadful day ahead.


	4. Chapter 3 The News

**Ch. 3 The News**

Cloverpaw woke with alarm. She had over slept. She ran out of her den into the camp. Cloverpaw wondered what Midnight had to say. Lionstar stood on high ledge. The clan was gathered below.

"Midnight has brought us a warning," Lionstar addressed his clan," She says,'Darkness and the oak are coming soon'." Cloverpaw wondered why Lionstar had told the whole clan. Usually, only the leader and, Medicine cat know about a prophecy. Cloverpaw decided maybe she should share her dream with Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw could always be trusted. It may have to wait though. Lionstar was walking up to her.

"Cloverpaw we are going out on a hunting patrol with Cloudpaw, and Cinderheart," Lionstar informed.

"Great." _Now maybe she can talk to Cloudpaw. _Cloverpaw though, _but why_ _are we going with Cinderheart._

The hunting patrol left the camp. "We should hunt by the Ancient Oak," Lionstar anounced. The patrol headed to the old oak tree, and the ShadowClan border.

"Cinderheart and I will head over that way," Lionstar annocnced. Cinderheart added," Cloudpaw, Cloverpaw, you go toward the Windclan border."

"Ok," Cloudpaw and Cloverpaw meowed in unison. Lionstar and Cinderheart headed off into the trees.

Cloverpaw meowed once they were out of earshot,"Cloudpaw follow me." Cloudpaw and Cloverpaw walked toward the Windclan border. Once they were completly alone Cloudpaw spoke,"What is it?"

"Two things are on my mind," Cloverpaw meowed softly.

"Go on,we have to hunt. We can't go back with no fresh kill," Cloudpaw meowed.

"Ok,ok. Well, the warning Midnight gave, um.. I, had a dream," mumbled Cloverpaw.

"Well, continue."

"In my dream,Firestar came to me and said,'Storm clouds and Luck will save the clans from darkness and the mighty oak.' I thought I would tell you."

Cloudpaw starred in aww," Firestar came to you!"

"Yes, he also said that I would understand soon enough."

"Well then, we will understand soon enough," meowed Cloudpaw.

"Ok. I think we should hunt now," Cloverpaw looked around.

"Yes, but after, we must see why Lionstar and Cinderheart spend so much time together."

Cloverpaw nodded," I noticed that, too."

Then, with a nod from her sister, Cloverpaw padded quietly throught the braken. She raised her nose into the air. She sented a mouse eating a nut. She got into the hunters crouch. The mouse was unaware of her presence. Cloverpaw pounced landing on top of the mouse. The mouse went limp. Cloverpaw buired the mouse. Soon after, she had a mouse, vole, squirrel, and a trush. Cloupaw caught a small starling.

"How come you always catch so much more than me?" Cloudpaw asked her sister.

Cloverpaw put down her mouthful of prey,"I don't know. Luck I guess."

"Fine, we should go find Cinderheart and Lionstar," Cloudpaw said storming off. Cloverpaw sped after her sister. Cloudpaw had a bad temper at the moment. The sister's crept slowly through the bushes with their prey.

Cloverpaw could sence that Lionstar and Cinderheart were nearby. She saw them, seconds later. Then she yowled to Cinderheart,"Stop!" Cloudpaw gave her an odd look, saying why did you do that.

Cinderheart froze in her tracks, with Liostar next to her. Cloverpaw jumped out of the braken,"Cinderheart take six steps back."

Cinderheart looking confuse, and shocked listened anyway. Lionstar turned to his apprentice,"Why are you telling her to back up?"

Cloverpaw looked at him defiently, " I was saving her paws! A few more steps and she would be caught in a trap!"

Cinderheart looked around and spotted the trap," Lionstar cool down, look she was right!"

Lionstar gazed in shock, " How did you know that? Wait, Cloverpaw, do you have the same power as your mother?"

"Um.. Yes.. I also can tell what the future will be. Pease don't tell anyone!"

Cloudpaw, Lionstar, and Cinderheart nodded.

The Lionstar turned to Cloudpaw," Do you have a special power?"

Cloudpaw smiled," I'm like you, Lionstar, when I was practicing against Cinderheart she lost everytime, and I can tell what any cat is thinking."

Lionstar smiled," Don't you get it, Luck and Storm Clouds, Cloudpaw I had already decided what your warrior name was going to be, Cloudstorm, after your father."

"I get it now, we are the two!" Cloudpaw and Cloverpaw said in unison.

"Now let's get back to camp. Cloverpaw, thank you for saving me!" Cinderheart touched her tail to Cloverpaws shoulder.

"Welcome," Cloverpaw replied.

"Cinderheart, Lionstar, why don't you tell the clan that your mates?" Cloudpaw asked.

"How did you know?" The two older cats asked.

"I know your thoughts," Cloudpaw smiled. The four cats walked back to camp together.


	5. Chapter 4 Darkness

**Ch. 4 Darkness**

The moon was high in the sky. The waves glittered in the moonlight. Two cats whispered, alone on the Island. One, with a dark, black pelt. The other had brown- ginger fur. The two toms nodded and walked separate ways. The dark tom walked up to WindClan territory. The other walked to the marshy ShadowClan territory.

Cloverpaw woke, she could sense two cats in the distance, going their seperate ways. _Someone was on the Island. Should she tell anyone? _Cloverpaw thought to herself.

Cloverpaw could hear the howling of the wind outside her den. She gazed around carefully watching her den mates sleep. Cloudpaw was gone! Cloverpaw sprinted out of the apprentices den. She looked around the camp, but Cloudpaw was no where. Cloverpawtried to use her sharp senses, but the wind was to distracting. Cloverpaw paced around camp until the wind died down. She really did not want to be seen leaving camp alone, and at night, again. Cloverpawwas to distracted by her sisters odd absense. Cloverpaw had butterflies in her stomach. All she could sense was that something was wrong.

By the time the wind died down, it was dawn. Cloverpaw concentrated to pin point Cloudpaw. Cloverpaw panicked and hoped her senses were wrong, because it was not good at all.

Cloverpaw ran to inform Lionstar of the situation.

The two cats pawed throught the forest. Pushing their way through braken, and branches. Cloverpaw heard a fighting in the distance. Cloverpaw stopped dead, and got ready to pounce on to her enemy.

Teh ShadowClan deputy stood over Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw lay still beneath his paws. Cloverpaw felt over come with rage. She leaped on top of Tigerheart, cuffing his ears with her claws. Tigerheart shook her off. Cloverpaw landed in the gaze of another ShadowClan cat, Oakpaw, Tigerheart's apprentice. Cloverpaw gazed into Oakpaw's eyes, they were burning like fire. Teh cats tumble dover each other. Scraching, cuffing, pawing, biting. Cloverpaw and Lionstar fought the two invaders until they went running back to ShadowClan. Oakpaw's eyes got gental as he fled, they were saying, I didn't mean to hurt you Cloverpaw. Tigerheart on the other hand gave a gaze full of dark ambition.

"Cloudpaw!!!" Howled Cloverpaw. Cloudpaw was still, then she moaned, "He was thinking like Tigerstar."

"Cloudpaw you're alive!" Cloverpaw barked while in tears.

"I will be ok," Cloudpaw wispered.

Lionstar choked," Cloudpaw lean on me we will get you back to camp. The three cats walked close together back to the ThunderClan camp.

_There is darkness umung us, _a voice wispered inside Cloverpaw's head. Cloverpaw thought, _I know. Something does not seem right._


	6. Chapter 5 Holdbacks

**Ch. 5 Hold-backs**

Cloudpaw opened her eyes. Pain stung on her shoulders. Cloudpaw looked around and saw that she was in the medicine cat's den. Cloudpaw began licking her blood stained fur.

"Jayfeather, can I go in?" Cloudpaw herd her sisters meow outside the den.

"Sure."

Her sister pushed into the den, " Are you ok?"

Cloudpaw stopped grooming, " Yes, better."

"How come you were beaten?"

"Lionheart is different, to. Something about the way his eyes glowed with ambition, and the moves he used. I don't know..." Cloudpaw replied.

Cloudpaw added," Darkpaw had that ambition, too."

Jayfeather pushed his way into the den.

" Jayfeather, how long untill she is well?" Cloverpaw asked.

Jayfeather rustled with his herbs," Not long."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 6 Apprentices nolonger

**Ch. 6 Apprentices no-longer**

Cloverpaw ran through the forest. The sun was high in the sky. Rays of sunlight came thought the bare trees. It was almost leaf- fall. For moons the clans have been in peace. Cloudpaw has recovered from her battle with Tigerheart and Darkpaw. The sisters have been apprentices for many moons now.

Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw were on their final test that would make them warriors. Cloverpaw already had a mouse, vole, and starling.

Cloverpaw scented a mouse in the distance. She located the place where the mouse was. It was collecting nuts for leaf-bare. Cloverpaw crept closer. The mouse was unaware of her presence. Cloverpaw pounced. The mouse scampered away. Cloverpaw sped after it. Cloverpaw swerved and hit the mouse with her paw. The mouse went limp. Cloverpaw was startled by the rustling of the bushes, "Nice catch!" Lionstar appeared. Then he added, " You passed." They both smiled.

Lionstar read Cloverpaw's thoughts, "Yes, Cloudpaw passed, too."

Cinderheart and Cloudpaw crept from the bushes. Cinderheart answered Cloverpaw's other thought," The ceremony will be later today, and Lionstar and I will make the announcement there, too."

**Author note: Sorry it is so short. Also, thank-you Luna Rell, Mystik Shadows, and Caelin for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Warrior Ceremony

**Ch. 7 The Warrior Ceremony**

Ravenpaw- Honeypaw- Mosspaw- Willowpaw- Dustpaw

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock," Lionstar chanted.

The clan gathered for the news.

" Today is a great day for ThunderClan. We have two new warriors. Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw have completed their training. Cloverpaw, you have trained well, you are from now on to be called, Cloverleaf. Cinderheart is Cloudpaw ready?"

"Yes. She trained well"

"Cloudpaw from this day on you will be known as, Cloudstorm."

The clan chanted,"Cloverleaf, Cloudstorm, Cloverleaf, Cloudstorm!"

Willowfur, Dustclaw, Mossflower, and Honeyheart padded up to Cloverleaf and Cloudstorm. Honeyheart meowed," Great! Congradulations!"

Willowfur added," Wow! Now the apprentice den is empty."

"Yeh," Cloverleaf agreed to both statements.

Dustclaw smiled at Cloudstorm, then walked away.

Mossflower giggled,"He likes you, Cloudstorm."

Cloudstorm went a pale pink,"Really? I kinda like him back."

The five she-cats chatted for a while.

"I have one more announcement," Lionstar howled with Cinderheart next to him.

"Cinderheart is having kits... my kits."

There were some surprised looks from the clan.

Cinderheart was beeming. Cloudstorm could sense she was thinking about what her kits would be like.

She felt happy for her. Then another thought came to her mind,_ Did Dustclaw like her enough to have kits with her?_


	9. Chapter 8 Love?

**Ch. 8 Love?**

Cloudstorm lay eating fresh-kill in camp. Cloverleaf padded up to her sister. Cloverleaf picked a starling for herself, and sat down.

Cloudstorm wished she wouldn't start the current conversation that she dreaded.

Yet, she did,"Cloudstorm, Dustclaw is really interested in you!"

"I heard that he was going to ask you to be his mate!"Willowfur added sprinting up to them.

"When?!" Cloudstorm asked.

"Probably now!" He's coming over here! Good Luck, bye!" Willowfur darted away.

"I better leave you two alone too!" Cloverleaf winked at her sister.

Dustclaw and Cloudstorm were alone.

"Look, Cloudstorm.. um ... I really like you!" Dustclaw blurted out.

Turning pale pink again Cloudstorm replied," I really .. um.. like you too!"

"Would you be my mate? " Dustclaw asked shyly.

"Yes! Yes, I would!"

The two cats purred and rubbed against each other.

In the distance Cloverleaf, and Willowfur watched with smiles.

Willowfur asked Cloverleaf,"Would you like to go for a hunt with me?"

"Sure."

The two she-cats skipped with joy out of camp. They headed toward the WindClan border.

Cloverleaf stopped short," WindClan."

Willowfur sented the air. Cloverleaf was right, WindClan was near. They were dangerously close to the border.

Cloverleaf and Willowfur made sure that the WindClan cat did not cross the border.

Willowfur went back to camp to get help, just in case windClan was attacking.

Cloverleaf crept out of the bushes. She saw a brown-ginger WindClan tom laying on the stream bank. He lay still on ThunderClan terriory.

Cloverleaf sprinted over to see if he was all right. He was bleeding on one shoulder, and had a scraches all over his face.

Cloverleaf nugged him, then began to lick him. He rolled over.

Cloverleaf didn't reconize him so she aked, "What is you name?"

The tom replied,"Oakfur."

"What happened?"

"Breezepelt ... attacked me."

"Why would your own clan mate attack me you?" Cloverleaf asked confused.

"Breezepelt was my mentor, he always wanted me to.. meet with Tigerheart, and Darkpaw of ShadowClan. They were planning to destroy the clans." Oakfur replied bleakly.

Then he added," I can't go back to WindClan, Breezepelt would just try to kill me again."

"Lionstar must let you join ThunderClan! You have no where else to go," Cloverleaf meowed.

"Thank- you!" Oakfur smiled, and tried to get up.

Cloverleaf leaned on him to give him balance. She could tell what he was thinking. He was picturing her! _Did Oakfur like me? _Cloverleaf thought,

_Do I like him back? What is that strange feeling I have? It can't be! We just met!_


	10. Chapter 9 What now?

**What now?**

_I can't like Oakfur! He can't like me! We just met! But why do I get odd feelings around him? _Cloverleaf asked herself.

Lionstar had agreed to let Oakfur stay, but now Cloverleaf was unsure that she should have recommended that!

Cloverleaf had told her sister about her feelings for Oakfur. Cloudstorm had said,' You can't fall in love! ... Wait ... the prophecy it ... beware of the mighty Oak! Oak ... Oakfur! The prophecy doesn't want you to fall in love with him!"

"But.."

"Cloverleaf! If you fall in love with him you can't help me save the clans from darkness!" Cloudstorm had shouted back.

Ever since Oakfur had joined ThunderClan, Cloverleaf had helped him recover. Cloverleaf was always visiting him in the medicine cat's den, bringing him freshkill, talking while she should have been working.

_Should I lisento Cloudstorm? Or should I follow my heart? I think I love Oakfur! I couldn't leave him, I think my heart would crack if I was pulled away from him. I also don't want to break his heart! I love him! _

_What should I do now? _Cloverleaf asked herself repeatedly.


	11. Chapter 10 The Big Move

**The Big Move**

Three moons later.

"What?!" Cloverleaf meowed wide eyed.

"Will you be my mate?"

"Oakfur .. I .. I .. Ye .. I .. I can't!" Cloverleaf burst into tears.

"Why? You can tell me," Oakfur's voice was soothing.

"I .. I .. can't tell you why," Cloverleaf meowed.

Then she added,"I'm so sorry!"

Cloverleaf ran toward the ShadowClan border. She collapsed on the border and started crying again.

For one second everything was quiet. Then there was the rustling of leaves. Two ShadowClan cats burst out of the trees. Cloverleaf ducked beneath a bush.

Darkpaw was in the front of the patrol, with Tigerheart beside him.

Cloverleaf stood up, "Darkpaw? What are you doing? This is ThunderClan territory!"

"I'm Darkclaw now!" The ShadowClan warrior shouted.

"Get off ThunderClan territory!" Cloverleaf growled aggressively.

"No! This won't be ThunderClan territory much longer! All the territory around the lake will belong to DarkClan, and TigerClan!" Darkclaw hissed.

"What?! No I won't let you!" Cloverleaf howled launching herself at Darkclaw.

Cloverleaf landed on Darkclaw, clawing at his ears.

Tigerheart pulled her off his formed apprentice. The two cats pinned her down.

Darkclaw hissed, "You can't stop us, if your dead!"

"Even without Luck's help, storm clouds will destrove darkness!" Cloverleaf shouted in defience.

"What are you talking about?" Darkclaw screached.

"Darkclaw, finish her! She's trying to distract you!" Tigerheart howled.

"This is your end, Cloverleaf!" Darkclaw lunged at Cloverleaf's neck.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

Cloverleaf reconized the voice immedeately. It was Oakfur!

Oakfur flung himself at Darkclaw. Darkclaw let go of Cloverleaf, and fell to the ground.

Cloverleaf flung herself at Tigerheart.

It felt good fighting side by side with Oakfur. Then, a whole ThunderClan patrol emerged from the trees led by Cloudstorm.

The patrol pinned down Tigerheart and Darkclaw to the ground.

"Cloudstorm, I do not think it is over!" Cloverleaf meowed softly.


	12. Chapter 11 The Warning

**The Warning**

"Bring them back to camp!" Lionstar ordered.

He added,"Cloverleaf, Cloudstorm, stay please."

The sisters stayed, while the rest of the ThunderClan patrol brought Tigerheart, and Darkclaw back to the camp.

Cloverleaf's mind wondered off, _Oakfur! I love you! Just I .. can't be with you because of the prophecy!_ Cloverleaf watched Oakfur go with her other clan mates. He looked sad like he was longing something.

_Did Oakfur long to be with her? Did I break his heart along with mine_? Cloverleaf asked herself again.

"Cloverleaf why didn't you see them coming?" Cloudstorm asked her sister.

"I told you this already. They have something odd about them!" Cloverleaf meowed furiosly_. Why did this stupid prophecy have to be about her? Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she just love Oakfur!? _

"Why didn't you see something about the future yet?!" Cloverleaf spat.

"How do you know I haven't!" Cloudstorm hissed back.

"Have you?" Cloverleaf asked with a more soothing tone_. _Cloverleaf thought to herself, _I shouldn't take my anger about Oakfur and the prophecy out on Cloudstorm. She has stress, too. She is also in love, with Dustclaw, and has to deny it, like I do._

"Yes, I have," Cloudstorm's voice toaned down to a wisper.

"What did you see?" Lionstar butted in.

"Yeh, what?" Cloverleaf asked.

"I saw that the lake territory was dark, black light was covering the sun. Darkclaw and Tigerheart were standing higher than the other cats. We were not there, neither were any of the clan leaders."

"Were we dead?!" Cloverleaf gasped.

"Probably," Cloudstorm replied bleakly.

"Then, a stary warrior appeared, and said,'A battle is coming, it will be caused by the darkness. The clans must unite to survive!' They didn't say when."

"We should get back to camp!" Liostar meowed.


	13. Chapter 12 The Battle

**The Battle**

Cloudstorm woke. A scream perced her ears. Brairpelt howled," We are being invaded by rogues!"

Another voice yelped,"Tigerheart, and Darkclaw probably called them!"

Cloudstorm's mind raced,_ The battle is to soon! It can't be now! _

Cloudstorm raced out of the den, only to come face to face with two rogues battling Cloverleaf. Cloudstorm joined her sisters side. The one black rogue cat swiped at Cloudstorm with a large black paw. Cloudstrom's anger grew as she donged and scrached back. Cloudstorm rolled the rogue over and racked his belly. She wipped around to see that Cloverleaf already beat the grey she-cat that she was fighting. Cloudstorm skimmed the clearing watching her clan mates fight off the invaders. It seemed as most of the rogues had fled. Toadstep was struggling with three other rogues that were trying to get into the elders den. Cloudstorm hurried over to him but it was to late. Toadstep was bleeding badly and laying limp beneath the biggest rogues paws. Cloudstorm jumped onto the rogue and nocked him off Toadstep. Toapstep was obviously dead, but Cloudstorm still wanted to defend him. She bit and clawed the rogue tom untill he was as limp as Toapstep. The other two had made their way into the elders den. Spiderleg was defending Daisy and Ferncloud against one of the rogues, but he was loosing badly, since the rogue was younger and stronger that Spiderleg. Squirrelflight and Sorreltail were fighting the other rogue, Brambleclaw and Leafpool hiding behind them. Since, Squirrelflight and Sorreltail were winning against the one rogue she-cat, Cloudstorm slid into place next to Toadstep. Cloustorm gave the rogue one good paw to the nose and he fled. The she-cat had already fled away wimpering. Cloudstorm and the elders entered into the clearing all the rogue cats had fled. Cloudstorm figured that Tigerheart and Darkclaw had been to scared to show up them-selves, because she had not seen them during the battle.

Then a thought crossed her mind, _If Darkclaw and Tigerheart are still alive, then .. then it's not over yet._


	14. Chapter 13 The Truth

**The Truth**

Cloverleaf looked around at her clan mates. They were all being tended to, by Jayfeather. Some were more hurt than others, but they all had pain, especially in their heart. Toadstep had died defending the elders from the rogues that had threatened them. Then, Spiderleg had died later on from injuries from the battle. ThunderClan's hearts were uniting more than ever to concur the enemy and the pain. Jayfeather was getting stressed from all the injuries, but he was pulling through. Cloverleaf sensed what he was thinking. _Why can't Leafpool just help?_, thought Jayfeather.

After, Jayfeather had checked every cat for wounds, he gave the clan his report.

"We have lost great cats today, but they died for their clan! Toadstep, and Spiderleg both served their clan well. May the stars be with them, and I hope StarClan treats them well," Jayfeather reported.

Then Lionstar took his place on the great rock in front of his clan. He addressed his clan," I think that this battle was caused by two sources and if we stop them, it won't happen again!"

There were some cries of approval from the clan.

"WindClan and ShadowClan are working together!" some cats howled.

"Yes, Oakfur was probably behind this!" cats yelled turning to Oakfur.

"No!" Cloverleaf yelled back.

Cloudstorm turned to face her sister who was defending Oakfur from the rest of her clan,"Oakfur fought just as well as all of us did, and he has been very helpful and loyal since he joined ThunderClan."

"Yeh!" Cloverleaf meowed, looking relieved that her sister was with her.

"Wait!" Lionstar orderd, "Let Cloverleaf speak her mind. Cloverleaf joined Dovewing, and Lionstar on the great rock.

"I have a power like my mother!" Cloverleaf stated, then continued," I can sence what is happening very far away."

The clan believed this very easily, because Dovewing, Cloverleaf's mother had this power revealed to the clan moons before Cloverleaf and Cloudstorm were born.

Cloverleaf continued, " I had a dream when I was an apprentice, Firestar came to me and said 'Storm clouds and Luck will save the clans from darkness.' I knew that once Cloudstorm and I became warriors and we descovered our powers, that the prophecy was about us. Cloudstorm was the storm clouds, she can't get hurt in battle and she can tell what your thoughts are. I knew I was Luck, because the cloverleaf represents luck. The darkness was the easy part, Darkclaw and Tigerheart from ShadowClan attacked us, and they knew about the prophecy. Darkclaw mentioned it to me," Cloverleaf paused to make sure everyone was following. She also left out the part about the might oak, because Oakfur would be accused more.

"Also, right after I was apprenticed I senced cats on the Island. One, I found out was Breezepelt of WindClan, and he was talking to Tigerheart. Later I remember I senced two additional cats near the Island. One Blackclaw, helping Tigerheart, the other ......" Cloverleaf paused to breath. Then she continued, "Oakfur. " A tear rolled down he whisker.

The clan gasped. Some cats 'shouted I knew it!'

Cloverleaf shouted,"Wait! I also figured later that Oakfur was trying to stop Breezepelt and that's why Breezepelt attacked him."

Oakfur stood proudly,"She tells the truth."

He added, "Breezepelt, Darkclaw, and Tigerheart planned this attack. I over heard them say that they will take over all of the clans."

Cloudstorm meowed, "But, now that we defeated their followers all the clans are safe."

Lionstar meowed, "Oakfur can still stay. We are now safe!"

Cloverleaf hoped they were, but a voice in her head said, _It is not over! _


End file.
